Le Coeur Charbon
by L'ange-Rouge-'Ri
Summary: Une pierre mauve et aux contours parfait qui se cache derrière l'ombre charbon de son passé… "-Je suis la mort, n'as tu pas peur...?" "-Non... Je n'ai pas peur de la mort, c'est elle qui peur de moi..." -...L'ange est rouge tel le sang de ses victimes... Car il st L'ange de la mort qui se noie dans les abîmes...-
1. Chapter 1

_**Le Cœur Charbon :**_

**_Une pierre mauve et aux contours parfait qui se cache derrière l'ombre charbon de son passé…_**

Même mes rêves les plus tordus, Ne m'ont pas fait renoncer, Et quand ma vie il n'y a plus, on me donne l'éternité,

Alors on a volé mon corps, Détruit mes souvenirs, Ont écrasé mes efforts, Ainsi que mes sourires,

Ils ont aussi pris mes rêves, Mes yeux et même ma voix, Je n'ai eu le droit à aucune trêve, Regarde ce qu'ils ont fait de moi,

Mon cœur aussi a été pris, J'ai été programmé pour tuer, Ils m'ont buté et par mes cris, Ils ont créent le monde déchet,

Alors ne me promet pas la mort, Je suis trop lâche pour me l'offrir, Contemple donc tous mes torts, il n'y a que ça pour me guérir,

Sache qu'un cœur n'est pas un cadeau, Mais trouve m'en un et je cesserais, De ma lamenter de mes maux, Et de leur pardonner mes méfaits,

Je suis un monstre ne l'oublie pas, Une pierre précieuse n'est pas assez, Mais je promets ton trépas, à la lame de mes pêchers…

« -Je suis la mort n'as-tu pas peur ?

-Je n'ai pas peur de la mort, c'est elle qui a peur de moi… »

Simple, triste, sombre, comme une lente mélodie emplis de mélancolie, la mort est belle, la mort est douce, mais la mort fait mal, la mort c'est elle…

C'est une image bien sûr, la mort n'est pas une personne, mais elle, on pourrait l'appeler ainsi sans que cela ne change le sens de ce mot…

Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, il était sa cible et en ce monde tout le monde savais que jamais sa cible ne survivais. Elle était une tueuse professionnelle ayant vécu dans le siècle oublier, c'est durant ce siècle qu'elle fut détruite…

Tout commença lors d'un bal, elle dansait gracieusement au milieu de la foule, donnant l'étrange impression qu'elle volait, il l'avait invité à boire un verre, comme elle s'y attendait, il l'avait emmené chez lui, comme prévus, ils l'avaient fait, mais cela ne figurait pas sur sa liste, elle s'était réveiller le lendemain dans le lit de sa cible, elle sorti une dague cacher dans sa botte qui l'attendait non loin du lit, elle l'avait brandis, mais il l'avait stopper d'un simple regard, il lui avait souri, elle n'eut pas le courage de continuer, elle renonça à sa vie, au simple fait d'exister pour lui, elle quitta son boulot, sa passion, elle ouvrit une boulangeries sur l'île de sa cible, ils se marièrent, elle était enceinte…

Oui, elle était enceinte ce jour-là, et de sept mois, ils étaient heureux, mais elle mourut avant de donner naissance à leur enfant…

Etait-elle vraiment morte ? Non, un médecin l'avait emmené chez lui, il lui avait sauvé la vie en dépit de celle du bébé, il la nourri le temps qu'elle reprenne des forces… et elle avait mangé ce fruit étrange au goût affreux… et plus jamais elle n'était morte, lorsqu'elle tentait de s'ouvrir les veine, elles se refermaient aussitôt, toute tentative était vaine… elle fut autoriser par son sauveur à s'en aller, alors elle partit.

Et à quelque pas de chez elle, de sa boulangerie, de son maris, de sa vie, elle se fit enlever, elle se retrouva plusieurs jour plus tard chez son ancien employeur, peu ravis du changement de vie de sa meilleure tueuse, elle lui avait expliquer qu'elle était heureuse avec son maris, mais son ancien employeur s'en fichait, il la tua, du moins il essaya, à l'aide d'un balle, d'un couteau, d'une épée, mais rien n'y fit, il eut une idée, il la tortura des jours durant, lui arrachant yeux, oreilles, dents, ongles, doigts, peau, et même son cœur… la jeune femme réputer pour sa beauté était méconnaissable, mais elle fut soulager, lorsqu'on lui prit son cœur, elle se senti comme libéré d'un poids, elle était plume à présent et pouvait presque voler, elle ne ressentait plus la douleur, elle était libre, elle fut finalement libéré, monstre à l'aspect inhumain qu'elle était devenue, et elle les tuas, tous, ses anciens collègues qui l'avaient fait souffrir, même si maintenant qu'elle était débarrassé de sa souffrance elle en ressentait plus le besoin de se venger, mais elle en avait envie, et bien qu'elle ne put voir les voir agoniser, elle avait pris plaisir à les tuer eux qui ne pouvais pas la tuer elle…

Elle ne sorti pas pendant quelque temps, restant aux milieux des cadavres encore frais, elle arracha alors un œil à l'un deux, et le plaça dans son orbite, elle se remit à voir, et pu se délecter du massacre qu'elle avait commis, elle en prit un autre pour élargir sa vision, elle se cousu des oreilles et une peau de tissu, elle leur repris tous ce qu'il lui avait arraché pour reconstituer son corps mal traiter, elle partit alors en quête d'un médecin plus compétant qui pourrait la soigné totalement, médecin qu'elle trouva et qui à l'aide d'une ancienne photo d'elle, lui redonna son visage et son corps…

Mais pour ce qui est de son cœur, il n'en trouva pas, il se contenta de lui greffer un morceau de charbon, elle ne s'en plaint pas…

Quelques années plus tard, ce siècle s'achevait et elle fut contraint par le nouveau système mit en place, de garder le secret…

Mais elle n'avait pas pour habitude de tenir sa langue, et que le gouvernement mondial apprécia peu le fait de ne pouvoir l'éliminer… faute de mieux, ils l'arrêtèrent, et sur elle, furent menée de nouvelle expériences, son cerveaux fut abîmer, et ses souvenirs furent effacer, elle fut alors programmer à exterminer les ennemis du gouvernement mondial, elle devint une arme à part entière, elle n'avait plus de personnalité, plus de sentiments, elle n'était plus libre, et son nom partout fut synonyme de mort…

On la nomma Sumi tel la chose qui emplissait sa poitrine, mais son réel prénom sonne toujours aussi beau que les jours où elle était en vie : Murasaki, violet comme l'Améthyste

« -Tu déconne là Pingouin ? »

« -Nan je te promet ! »

« -Pingouin, Sachi au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi, allez aider Bepo. »

« -Oui Capitaine ! »

« Sinon, à quoi elle ressemble cette femme ? Tu as dit qu'elle était belle non ?»

« -Bien sûr qu'elle l'est ! On dit qu'elle a de longs cheveux aussi noirs que les ténèbres, des lèvres rouges comme le sang, un œil jaune comme l'or et l'autre gris comme l'acier... Tu sais on dit aussi que celui qui parle d'elle meurt dans de circonstance inexpliqué, mais si c'était le cas, personne ne serais plus là pour en parler.»

« -Mouai… si tu le dit… n'empêche si tu meurs compte pas sur moi pour pleurer. »

« -Cause toujours tu m'intéresse… »

« -Au fait il voulait qu'on fasse quoi le capitaine ? »

« -J'sais pas. »

« -Bon au moins on sait que tu risques de mourir rapidement et en sachant pourquoi, et si le capitaine te prend en pitié par ce que tu es un de ses nakamas, tu ne devrais pas trop souffrir. »

« -La ferme Sachi, tu vas me porter la poisse. »

« -Si tu le dis. »

« -…»

« -Je t'ai déjà raconté l'histoire du raton-laveur qui parle… c'est l'histoire d'un raton-laveur qui parle et qui avait peur des humain… »

Sur cette belle histoire que pingouin n'écouta pas du tout, ils se rendirent à l'infirmerie pour… euh… marcher puisqu'ils avaient oublié ce qu'ils avaient à faire alors que sur l'île qu'ils venaient de quitter, on retrouva le corps du barman qui avait raconter cette histoire à Pingouin, mort de cause inconnue…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Le Cœur Charbon :**_

_Une pierre mauve et aux contours parfait qui se cache derrière l'ombre charbon de son passé…_

_Tu foule de tes pieds nus_

_Le champ de bataille de mes sentiments,_

_Tu avale la chaire cru_

_De mon cœur sans ménagement,_

_Tu écoutes la détonation_

_De mes pensées divergentes,_

_Tu embrasses la passion_

_Des trainer de sang qui me hante,_

_Tu ignores le monstre_

_Que je deviens et que je vente,_

_Tu regardes la montre_

_Du temps et de ma vie délirante._

_« Quelque part dans mes mensonges, la vérité se cache. Et elle brouille mes songes, derrière le cœur Charbon qui me lâche… »_

Il l'avait senti, il avait senti cette odeur de mort qui avait imprégnait le submersible, il avait senti cette haine et cette aversion pour le monde qui lui avait retourné les tripes, il l'avait senti qui planait au-dessus de son navigateur, qui suivait son second, qui s'écrasait sur les murs pour brûler les entrailles même de la vie de ce navire, il avait vu les trainer de sang invisible qui s'étendait d'un bout à l'autre des couloirs, cette peine inexistante qui se réjouissait de la souffrance futur, celle-là même qui le faisait rire… Il était capitaine de cet étrange sous-marin jaune et était le seul à avoir assez d'intelligence pour différencier la malchance de la malédiction, il était le seul à se rendre compte, que la vie autour d'eux s'endormait petit à petit, il était le seul à pouvoir brandir son nodachi devant lui pour arrêter la lame d'un autre type d'arme, il était le seul à capter le regard de métal précieux qui le fixer sourire aux lèvres apparemment heureux de trouver adversaire à sa taille, il était le seul à pouvoir communiquait avec la mort qui lui faisait face.

« -Qu'as-tu fait à mon équipage ? »

Un ton sans appel, une voix que l'on ne contredit pas, une question à laquelle on répond avec sincérité.

« -Je les ai endormi pour qu'ils succombent à une mort plus douce… »

Mais la mort se fiche de ça, la mort joue avec les nerfs d'une autre mort.

« -D'après la légende tu ne tues que ceux qui te nommes. »

Oui, il avait entendu ses nakamas parler, mais il avait déjà entendu parler d'elle dans les livres, et le fait qu'elle se tienne face à lui, trois cigarette parfaitement aligner et bien installer entre ses lèvres ne l'impressionnait pas le moins du monde.

« -Dans ce cas je ne tuerais que ton cher navigateur… »

Le capitaine ne sourcilla même pas, il se doutait déjà que pingouin était sa seule cible depuis le début, elle était à bord du sous-marin depuis leurs départ de l'île et avait déjà commencé à jouer avec la mémoire de son compagnon. Elle avait commencé à endormir l'équipage alors qu'il avait envoyé les porteurs de casquette à la rescousse de son second qui était sur le point de mourir de chaud dans l'infirmerie, littéralement, il avait attrapé une infection sur une île visité précédemment.

« -Non. »

Pas de discussion avec le chirurgien de la mort, non, c'est non et la brune face à lui tiqua à cette réplique, elle coinça les trois tube de nicotine presque finit loger dans sa bouche, entre le pouce et l'index de sa main gauche et écrasa les bouts de cendre encore lumineux contre sa cuisse dénuder parfaitement blanche et lisse, laissant de légère brûlure sur trois autre point déjà cicatriser, montrant ainsi que ce geste était rituel pour elle.

« -Dans ce cas, ne m'en veux pas de prendre ta vie aussi… »

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de la fixer.

« -Dommage, j'aurais aimé faire plus ample connaissance avec toi Trafalgar D. Watel Law. »

Il se crispa légèrement à l'entente de son nom complet, ne s'étonnant pas plus que ça qu'elle connaisse son nom en entier, il se contenta d'incliner son nodachi pour contrer l'attaque qu'elle porta à l'aide de sa faux, à croire que le mythe de la grande faucheuse avait été battit uniquement sur sa personne. Il ne frissonna même pas en entendant le crissement sourd de la lame battant le vent, il ne s'inquiéta pas lorsque cette même lame passa à quelque millimètre de sa joue, et cela commençait à sérieusement agacer la femme face à lui, elle accéléra ses mouvements, et le chirurgien avait de plus en plus de mal à les éviter, mais il ne dépensa pas d'énergie inutilement en essayant de contre attaquer, donc il se pencha à droite, alors que la femme abattait une nouvelle fois sa faux faisant voler quelques une de ses mèches ébène qui allèrent se plaquer contre ses lèvres sèche, elle pivota sur la droite pour mieux attaquer le flanc du capitaine, mais ses attaques restèrent vaine et n'affliger que quelques égratignure au médecin, ce dernier, éviter un maximum le combat, ils étaient dans la salle commune où les repas sont pris chaque jours, et c'est à cet endroit que la plus grande partie de l'équipage dormait tranquillement, bercer par la douce mélodie que la mort apportait, et dans leur paisible sommeil, ils ne se doutaient pas que leur capitaine s'apprêtait justement à faire un pacte avec la mort...

La femme continuait de se battre, et de se déchainer contre l'air l'entourant, et sur son visage, aucune expression ne transparaissait, pas d'énervement, pas d'impatience, pas de découragement, pas un sentiment ne semblait venir étreindre son visage aussi paisible que celui d'un mort. Elle s'arrêta soudainement, dans ses attaques inutiles pour attraper un membre de l'équipage qui était installer sur une chaise à sa gauche, plaçant son arme sous sa gorge, ne se réjouissant même plus de s'apprêtait à ôter la vie. Elle ouvrit la bouche et comme plus tôt, elle n'avait aucune intonation particulière, comme réguler par un ordinateur, elle était juste une machine, un automate se devant de répéter inlassablement le même texte surement dénué de sens pour elle à présent, et sa fine bouche se plut à se mouvoir pour laisser passer le son de sa jolie voix qui devait autrefois être emplis de vie mais qui maintenant n'était plus qu'un disque rayer.

« -Je suis la mort n'as-tu pas peur ? »

Les minutes s'étendirent, l'horloge invisible de la vie se mit à s'arrêter répandant un silence pesant et agréable sur la pièce, la question raisonner dans l'espace plutôt grand, laissant derrière son échos un vide immense, la voix finit par s'éteindre totalement, mais le temps resta figer, se contentant se glisser comme un courant d'air sur la peau glacer de la femme attendant une réaction de son vis-à-vis, et le temps resta muet, comme ayant disparue de l'univers, ne s'écoulant plus comme à son habitude, ne frôlant plus la respiration régulière des deux adversaires, étant même oublier de ces deux-là, car le temps n'était plus qu'un artifice propice à attiser leur amusement et consentant à les aider dans leurs quête de souffrance, se manifestant sous la forme de chance ou autre signe pouvant ranimer la flamme d'espoir d'un mort à la recherche de vie…

Un frisson d'excitation parcourut le dos du chirurgien, le silence s'infiltrat sous sa peau par tous ses pores pour pouvoir caresser sa chaire et faire apparaitre un sourire, un sourire dangereux. Voilà une question comme il les aimait.

« -Non je n'ai pas peur de la mort, c'est elle qui a peur de moi… »

Silence, silence, silence, et dans les yeux sans expression de la femme en face de lui, une étincelle d'amusement vint de loger mais fut aussitôt bannit… Et le silence était toujours là, toujours aussi froid, toujours aussi sombre et léger que précédemment… Puis elle se mit à rire d'un rire mauvais et d'un rire forcer, mais un rire quand même, elle le regarda longuement à la recherche de la moindre trace de bluff dans son regard d'acier, mais n'y décela que de l'agacement que cette petite discussion s'éternise.

« -Bon, aller petit Law ! Je te propose un marcher. »

Il tiqua, ses lèvres s'étendant dans un sourire crisper alors que sa joue se soulevait nerveusement signe de son énervement « petit Law »… Il brandi son nodachi près à l'abattre et démembrer son invité non désiré, mais si il avait bien un défaut, c'était sa curiosité, un marché… d'accord mais lequel ?

« -Alors ? »

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents visiblement satisfaite.

« -On dit que l'Ope Ope No Mi peut tout guérir… Alors soigne-moi. »

Il fronça les sourcils, ayant bien peur de, pour une fois, ne pas vraiment comprendre les intentions de la femme face à lui. Elle dut comprendre et continua pour éclaircir le jeune chirurgien.

« -Je souhaite mourir, trouve donc un moyen de me tuer. Je ne peux pas me tuer moi-même… Pff ces enfoirés du gouvernement ils ont des idées des fois. »

C'était donc ça… ça ne devait être bien compliqué de trouver un moyen de la tuer, mais il restait un détail…

« -Qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange ? »

« -Tu peux être sûr que je ne ferais jamais aucun mal à tes nakamas. »

C'est qu'elle est idiote où elle le fait exprès.

« -Ca temps que je suis en vie, je peux m'en assuré moi-même. »

Alors elle sourit, d'un sourire sans vie car vide d'émotion.

« -Qui dit que je te laisserais en vie si tu refusais. »

Cette réplique ne sembla pas convaincre le brun qui haussa un sourcil d'amusement, était-elle vraiment certaine de réussir à le tuer ?

« -Ou alors… Commença-t-elle. Je peux les faires revenir… Tu sais mon pouvoir ne me permet pas uniquement d'être immortel, grâce à lui je peux voir le voile qui sépare ce monde de celui des morts, et en échange d'une vie… Je peux en ramener une autre. »

Boum… Boum

Boum… Boum

Boum… Boum…

Les battements du cœur du brun s'amusèrent à jouer à cache-cache, était-elle sérieuse, ou s'amusait-elle de le voir débattre ainsi intérieurement… Elle pouvait faire revenir les morts à la vie …?

« -Je refuse !»

Elle s'étonna, du moins si l'étonnement elle pouvait éprouver.

« -Pour quel raison ? Imagine… Tes parents… Ta petite-sœur… »

Le regard du brun s'obscurcie.

« -Je n'ai pas besoin de te fournir de raison. J'ai dit Non ! »

Elle resta immobile durant un court instant avant de dangereusement rapprocher sa lame du cou de l'homme endormi entre ses mains, Law réagit vite, il enchaina les « Room » et « Shambles » si rapidement que la femme ne le compris que lorsqu'elle égorgea une pomme dont le jus s'écoula lentement au sol.

« -Je te propose autre chose. »

Commença Trafalgar.

« -J'écoute. »

Dit-elle simplement.

Et la pièce sembla de nouveau plonger dans une dimension parallèle où le temps n'a pas sa place et la seule chose les ramenant à la réalité est le petit clapotis du jus sucré de la pomme, se répandant sur le sol à intervalle régulier alors que la faux était toujours enfoncer dans la chaire du fruit désormais informe, et parfois, la petite flaque grandissante devenait rouge suite à une goutte tombant de la main de la femme qui avait trop avancer son geste, tentant d'assassiner un homme et non une pomme, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de se soucier de sa blessure. Puis le temps repris sa course.

« -Je t'aime bien, tu es amusante et tu pourrais faire un très bon sujet d'expérience. »

Elle se raidit, « sujet d'expérience » était un terme qu'elle détester plus que tout au monde, car elle savait qu'aux yeux de tous, elle n'était que ça, une sorte de prototype défectueux à qui le gouvernement confie les tâche ingrate, se contentant d'obéir au ordre que lui envoie la puce loger dans son cerveau, pestant silencieusement contre tous ces gens hypocrite, aux sourire fait de plâtre et de brique, leurs face peinte de fausse peine, et leurs larme emplis de leurs haine, se plaignant de leurs misérable existence qui n'en finissait pas assez tôt et parfois bien trop… Se maudissant elle-même, d'être comme elle est, d'être comme eux…

« -Je ne suis pas amusante. »

Il sourit, oui il sourit, elle était réellement amusante, son visage ne se déformer jamais pour afficher une quelconque expression, sa voix restait toujours aussi monotone et fatiguer, mais ses yeux eux reflétaient toute sa souffrance, ses Iris se plaignaient de sa vie trop longue, ils fixaient le vide comme on fixe la mort, avec appréhension et courage, mais aussi regret et crainte… On dit que les yeux sont la fenêtre sur l'âme, cette femme on lui avait retiré son cœur et fait de sa vie un enfer, on la traiter comme la mort, et elle était réduite à faire ce qu'on demandait d'elle : la mort, elle semblait ne plus rien ressentir, que ce soit, crainte, hésitation, irritation, douleur, peine… Mais son âme était toujours accrocher à son corps indolore et semblait devoir se cacher derrière ces yeux précieux et pâtir en silence sans jamais avoir le droit d'exprimer sa peine…

On peut tuer quelqu'un, mais on ne peut atteindre son âme avec la mort.

« -Je te propose… D'abord retirons cette chose de ta tête, ça nous éviteras d'être localiser, je n'ai pas envie de voir débarquer la Marine. »

Il s'avança dans sa « Room », cette sphère bleu inquiétante et lui ouvrit le crane à l'aide de son nodachi alors qu'elle rester debout sans bouger, sans rien ressentir, semblant attendre qu'il la « recolle » et il finit par s'éloigner, une petite capsule de métal clignotante pincer entre le pouce et l'index, il finit par la plonger dans un verre de rhum encore plein, et la lumière bleu vira au rouge avant de s'éteindre totalement.

« -C'est mieux ainsi. »

Elle ne dit rien, elle n'avait rien à dire, elle, elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de le faire, elle, elle se contentait d'entendre un bip régulier qui lui signifier qu'elle ne devait pas désobéir, elle, elle n'avait jamais rien eu d'autre à faire qu'être un sage toutou du gouvernement mondial et finissait par s'ennuyer à chaque fois qu'elle avait le droit à une pause… Elle ne savait rien faire d'autre qu'obéir, elle était un simple joué avec lequel on passait son temps… Elle ne s'en plaignait pas, elle n'avait que ça à faire dans sa vie, et elle ne ressentait pas le besoin de se plaindre pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne ressentait rien du tout… Elle était une poupée vide d'émotion qui s'apprêtait à signer pour son péril.

« -Tu intègre mon équipage… »

Elle retenu sa respiration, quelque instant, se demandant ce qu'il allait inventer, ne s'attendant pas à être étonner puisque cela ne figurait pas dans ses habitudes, elle en était tout simplement incapable.

« -Et en échange… »

Il sourit, comme sourit le vainqueur d'une course, il avait déjà gagné, il le savait.

« -En échange… »

Murmura-t-elle comme pour l'incité à continuer.

« -En échange, j'effacerais Sumi pour que tu redevienne toi… »

Elle ne comprenait pas, non franchement elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, où voulait-il en venir ? Redevenir elle, et effacer Sumi.

« -Je vais t'offrir un cœur, Mura-ya. »

Etait-ce de l'espoir visible dans ses prunelles à cet instant, ou une infime part de sa haine grandissante pour elle-même, pouvait-elle voir l'avenir aussi et savoir qu'elle ne serait qu'une peine de plus, qu'elle ne pèserait plus au silence mourant dans sa poitrine, qu'enfin le monde s'arrêteras de piétiner la tombe qu'est sa vie, était-elle déjà au courant que lorsqu'il regarderait sa montre à l'avenir ce ne serait que pour se moquer du temps qui a cesser de s'écouler, de sa vie qui a cesser de s'éterniser... Une chose était sûre : il allait s'amuser et elle allait souffrir… Ou était-ce l'inverse ?


End file.
